Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 American superhero film directed by Anthony and Joe Russo. It is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Avengers: Infinity War, and the twenty-second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving as the conclusion of The Infinity Saga. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on April 26, 2019. Plot Soon after Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half of all life in the universe, Tony Stark and Nebula are rescued by Carol Danvers and brought back to Earth. They reunite with the remaining Avengers - Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and James Rhodes - to retake the Infinity Stones and reverse the disintegrations. They confront Thanos on the planet where he now resides, but find that he has destroyed the Infinity Stones. Thor kills Thanos afterwards. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm and reunites with his daughter Cassie. At the Avengers' compound, he explains that five years had only been five hours for him, and proposes building a quantum realm time machine. Stark refuses to help out of fear of undoing the birth of his daughter, who was born after the disintegration. Stark relents after talking with his wife, Pepper Potts, and successfully builds a time machine with Banner's help; Banner warns that any changes in the past will create a branched alternate reality in the past, instead of affecting the current reality's present. Banner and Rocket go to New Asgard, the new home of the Asgardian refugees in Norway, to recruit Thor, now an overweight drunk despondent over his previous failure to stop Thanos. Romanoff goes to Tokyo to recruit Clint Barton, who has become a ruthless vigilante after his family was disintegrated. Banner, Lang, Rogers, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012, where Banner visits the Sanctum Santorum to convince the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone while Rogers successfully retrieves the Mind Stone. Through Stark and Lang's interference, Loki escapes with the Space Stone, forcing Rogers and Stark to travel back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970 to retrieve an earlier version. There, Stark meets a younger version of his father Howard. They also steal more Pym Particles from Hank Pym to return to the present. Thor and Rocket travel back to Asgard in 2013 and extract the Reality Stone from Jane Foster, and also retrieve Thor's hammer Mjolnir. Nebula and Rhodes travel to Morag in 2014 and steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can retrieve it. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, but Nebula is left behind when her cybernetic implants interface with those of her past self. The connection allows the Thanos of 2014 to learn of his future success and the Avengers' attempt to undo it. He captures Nebula and sends her past self in her place to the present. In the same year, Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir and learn that the Soul Stone requires the death of a loved one. Barton attempts to commit suicide, but is prevented by Romanoff, who sacrifices herself instead, allowing him to obtain the Soul Stone. The Avengers reunite in the present and fit the Stones into a gauntlet that Stark has created. Banner dons the gauntlet and uses it to resurrect all of those whom Thanos had disintegrated. Past Nebula uses the time machine to transport Thanos and his warship to the present. Thanos attacks the Avengers' compound. Nebula convinces past Gamora to turn against Thanos before killing her past self. Stark, Rogers, and Thor battle Thanos, during which Rogers proves himself worthy of wielding Mjolnir. A resurrected Doctor Strange arrives with other sorcerers, the restored Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as the armies of Wakanda, Asgard, and the Ravagers to aid in the battle against Thanos' army. Danvers arrives and destroys Thanos' warship. After overpowering Thor, Rogers, and Danvers, Thanos seizes the gauntlet, but Stark steals the Stones and uses them to disintegrate Thanos and his army, before succumbing to the radiation emitted by wielding the Stones and dies. Following Stark's funeral, Thor appoints Valkyrie as the ruler of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rogers returns the Infinity Stones to their original places in time, and remains in the past to be with Peggy Carter in a branched reality. In the present, an elderly Steve Rogers gives his shield to Sam Wilson. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/ Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/ Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/ Hawkeye * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ War Machine * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/ Ant-Man * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/ Captain Marvel * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/ Black Panther * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/ Spider-Man * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/ Wasp * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Michael Douglas as Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Vin Diesel as Groot * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/ Star-Lord * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian * Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Rene Russo as Frigga * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Tilda Swinton as the Ancient One * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Taika Waititi as Korg * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Maximiliano Hernandez as Jasper Sitwell * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow * Jacob Batalon as Ned * Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce * Ross Marquand as Red Skull * Kerry Condon as the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins * Sean Gunn as Kraglin * Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster * James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis * Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko * Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Science-fiction films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films